So Wrong, Its Right
by MD-Prower14
Summary: A sort of quick one-shot i wrote to cure my insomnia last night. My first fanfic, so yeah. Enjoy! :P Slash 'Cryde' CraigxCylde. Rated T for content and language.


I walked back downstairs and flopped back onto the couch between Kevin and Clyde. Token and Tweek were lying on body pillows in front of the TV. We, or well, I was staying the night with Clyde, but we were all over watching Stomp The Yard at Clyde's house. I looked hopelessly at the screen, trying to make any point of it.

"Sure took you long enough, you're missing the movie" Clyde said jokingly with a smirk on his face. I mocked it and flipped him off and turned my attention back to the so-called movie, Kevin started laughing.

"What dude?" Token said looking up at Kevin, laughing as well.

"Craig dude, you two are just so damn adorable sometimes."

Everyone started laughing, even Clyde was giggling like a school girl. I tried keeping a serious tone and told Kevin to screw off, but I couldn't do it, and I started laughing too.

"Dude this movie sucks balls, and its late, I'm outa' here." Token said as he got up and grabbed his coat. "Tweek, Kev, if u guys wanna ride back home, take it before it leaves."

Both boys took his offer and said that they should be going as well. We all said our cya's to each other and they all walked to Token's car and drove off, leaving just me and Clyde on the couch. Clyde bent down and got Tweek's popcorn bowl off the floor and grabbed a big handful, shoving it into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of 'Clyde the squirrel' stuffing his cheeks.

"What?!" he shot at me, giggling, smirk still clad on his face. "What am I funny, am I a clown, do I make you laugh?"

I burst out laughing uncontrollably, "No dude... you just look like you haven't eaten in a month, why don't you jam the rest of that popcorn into you before you fade away"

"Go to hell Craig, jerk" he fired back, leaning back deeper into the couch with a scrunched up look on his face, like a 4 year old who didn't get his way. He stared at me like that for about 10 seconds until he couldn't take it anymore, and we both started laughing like mad men. Once we calmed ourselves we leaned back and tried watching the movie again. 'god this really is crap' I thought reaching for the remote and turning the channel to ESPN.

"Hey, it's no-"

"Common dude, I did what we were all thinking, I put us out of our misery," Clyde snickered and stuffed another, but considerably smaller sized handful of popcorn into his mouth. I was fixated on highlights from the Avalanche game from the other night. Clyde was staring at the side of my head, I could feel it.

Clyde snickered again, "We are pretty adorable sometimes aren't we?" he asked, laughing under his breath. The comment caught me off guard, but honestly, he was right, some of the things we did could be viewed by other people as that, even further maybe. Almost in sync, we both reached for a handfull of popcorn at the same time, diving into the bowl. We met in the center as our hands touched. I looked up to Clyde, his cheeks got ever so red as he pulled his hand out and let me take a handful, but I didn't, I took my hand out and looked at him, he adverted his gaze to the TV. 'Did he just blush?' I thought to myself. But I really wanted to know, did he? 'Screw it'

"Your not blushing are you Clyde?" as I asked him he snapped his head to me and shot a fast no, only to have that tint of red dust his cheeks again, and he noticed.

"Ok maybe I did a little, but its warm in here, I'm getting hot flashes or something." I figured he was lying, cause of how he reacted, but I decided to let it go for now. We watched the rest of the sports update then Clyde yawned and let out a little sigh.

"Dude I'm tired, lets go get some sleep." he said standing up from the couch, "Common and help me set your bed up"

I complied as we shut the TV off and trotted upstairs. His parents were away visiting family, so we had the house for the next day or so. We walked into Clyde's room, and he said he'd go get the stuff for my bed, and turned back into the hall and walked into the storage closet. I looked around his oh too familiar room, just taking in the nostalgia of some memories. This was practically my second house, as I spent just as much time here as a kid, if not more, then at home, and still did. I even had a full fold together bed, which Clyde went to go get. His room had older and newer pictures on both his dresser and wall above it. A couple of him, a few of his family, but most of them were of either the gang, or just us two, and some of our memories growing up. I loved this room, I loved this house, and I loved Clyde. He walked back into the room with the box and mattress, bumping into me and snapping me back to reality. I threw the bed together in minutes; it gets easier after about three thousand times.

We both lied in our beds, which we always set up parallel, connected, and facing each other, so we could talk and what-not. Clyde was staring at me again, and I was turning my iPod off when he started talking.

"You know dude, I got thinking, and your here almost every minute of every day, you'd probably be better off just moving in." he said with a joking tone.

I chuckled under my breath, Clyde was trying to be cute with me, and he usually did when we were going to bed. I never thought much more of it the friendly interaction until tonight though, with him blushing and all after our hands touched. I turned and met his gaze, and we stared into each other's eyes for about 5 seconds until Clyde shook his head abit and looked off. I didn't move mine though; instead I stared at him as he fidgeted with his hair. 'We are adorable together aren't we?' I asked myself, and a smile slipped across my face thinking about it.

"What?" Clyde inquired coyly; he must have looked back as I started smiling. I answered him, but I didn't think the words, they just came out like.

"Your too cute sometimes you know that" as the words left my mouth, I clicked back in, and it registered that I had just said that. Clyde had a slightly shocked look on his face, which was slowly turning red again, and I cut in before he could reply.

"See, your blushing again." I pointed out, and he looked into my eyes and smiled. Right then, right there, I had figured out these little 'friendly' moments we had over the last few months, the friendly hitting on of each other to joke around. I had finally figured out that they were much more than that. Now that I had, it was my turn. I felt my face starting to heat up. As I looked back to Clyde, who was now propping himself up on his arms, it got hotter. 'Oh my god I'm blushing, he can see me doing it too' I thought obviously to myself.

"Craig, you ok dude?" he asked in a soft, yet slightly concerned tone. I was burning up, my face was on fire, and Clyde wasn't the water to put it out, no. he was the gasoline feeding it. I stared into his eyes, those green eyes I had locked onto only minutes before. I saw Clyde do the same and the blush faintly return to his cheeks again. 'I have to be, that's the only explanation' I told myself, even though I didn't quite believe it.

"Um, C-Clyde. ca-can I ask you somet-thing" I finally forced out of my mouth. Clyde was merely inches from me, as we had inched to the edges of our touching beds. My breathing got ever so faster and I felt my face still burning red. I stared at him, waiting for him to answer me. But he never did, there was no need to. He had figured out my question and I had known his answer. Instead, he reached for my slightly shaking hand, and held it in his.

"Craig calm down dude, take a breath you're shaking man." he whispered to me as he leaned closer and pulled me only inches from him. To moon was shining through the slightly broken blinds, lighting the room with a blue candlelight. Clyde's hair hung slightly into his face as he looked me over. I was still shaking a little. I tried taking a few deep breaths, but they were short and slightly shaky still.

I looked up at Clyde, who was just watching me, his expression was a mix between concern and one I hadn't ever seen from him before. As our eyes met, he leaned closer to me and put his hand on my arm. That was it, I knew it. Of all people to be like that, but I was, I knew it. I loved him, more that I thought I did, more then I thought I was capable of. He pulled my head closer towards his, and my breathing started getting faster.

"I think I-" he paused and put his hand from my arm to my cheek, which was still burning up, "I think I-" I didn't let him finish; I leaned forward and kissed him, pulling us together. He froze at first, completely caught off guard, but after 5 seconds, or what seemed like 5 hours, he kissed back. I savoured the taste, and pulled myself up onto top of him, pinning him to the bed, kissing him softly. This was the best feeling in the world, it was so wrong, it was right. Clyde started kissing me faster and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer into the kiss. His tongue met mine as I started hissing him harder, letting more of my weight press down onto him. He let a small moan escape from his mouth as we broke for a breath. He leaned up and pulled me back down again, tongue grazing mine as he held me tighter. I ran my left hand through his shaggy hair as I let my right pin his shoulder to the bed, I deepened the kiss further, and I could Clyde's fingers digging into the back of me neck. Finally we broke for air, gasping. We were both breathing heavily, and I was still on fire, inside and out. Clyde's emerald eyes stared into mine like they never have before. There was something there I had never noticed before.

"I love you Craig" he gasped in-between breaths. I instantly pulled him up to me and into another kiss. When we released, I flopped off to the side of him, onto my bed. He reached over and hugged me so tightly; he squeezed the air from my lungs. I felt a tear come to my eye, but I wiped it away before anything became of it. When we let go, Clyde rested his head on my pillow, rightbesdie me. I couldn't help but smile.

"See Kevin was right, we are adorable together" I said quietly, with a smirk. Clyde giggled softly as his eyes closed and he held onto my arm as we both drifted off, just as I was about to pass out, I whispered I love you too into Clyde's ear.


End file.
